


You scream at me, I scream at you louder

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [47]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Being an Idiot, Ian Gallagher Misses Mickey Milkovich, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey and Ian fight a lot and Ian is getting tried of it, so he wants a break - but is being without Mickey really better?Jade and Beck from Victorious - make it gay.Inspired by "You don't know me" by Elizabeth Gillies / Jade West
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	You scream at me, I scream at you louder

**Author's Note:**

> It's my Birthday guys, I'm 19 now   
> And I scored a 1,7 at my literary/culture studies exam, the exam I studied the least for and felt the worst about. So weird.

Ian loved Mickey.   
He really did.

They met in High school, started fucking in secret, dating in secret and finally dating (and fucking) in public.

He was in love with him since he was 15 years old. The thug was exciting - and that's what made him so different from all the other boys and men that were drooling over Ian.

But by now, a few years down the line, Ian didn't know anymore, if he was happy with their relationship.

Mickey and him fought a lot.   
They fought about laundry _"I asked you to do the laundry!" "I forgot, calm your fucking tits!" "Why do I always have to do everything on my own?!" "Of course you need to blow up this fucking thing again! Quit being such a drama queen!"_

who ate whose leftovers, _"I was hungry!" "There is a functioning stove right next to the fridge! I planned on taking them to work for lunch with me!" "Well you didn't tell me that!" "I told you, to not eat my leftovers!" "Well, shit happened! Now shut up and go to work!" "No thanks to you I have to make my lunch now!" "Get your ass to work, I'll bring you something over when you're on break!" "Oh, now you're playing nice boyfriend all of a sudden?" "Why do you always have to keep this shit going? You know what? Fine, I won't bring you lunch, fucking starve for all I care!"_

about working hours and the amount of time Mickey spent at the bar _"What the fuck is to you for How long I'm staying at the Alibi, you're working all night anyways!" "I'm trying to earn money for us!" "So am I, dipshit! And while you're busy flirting with your co-workers, I can at least have a drink!" "How often am I supposed to tell you: I'm not flirting with anyone!" "Oh, and how do you call that shit I walked in on when I brought you lunch?" "You mean when I talked to someone and you got mad and dumped the lunch in the trash?" "You were flirting, his hand was on your fucking arm!" "He was flirting with me! I didn't flirt!" "You didn't stop him now did you?"_

And of course, about Mickeys on going jealousy.

They had their cute moments, sure. They had their happy moments and calm days. Time just for themselves, they didn't fight, they fucked, they kissed, they made out on kitchen counters, cooked together, watched TV cuddled up together on the couch, laughed about stories they could tell from their work and their annoying colleagues.

Ian loved those moments, and they had them often enough. They never just went to bed after a fight - it was important to Ian to always get their stupid miscommunication out of the way before going to sleep. That often enough ended in awesome sex.

But in the last weeks they reached a new low, he didn't know why, but they seemed to fight more often than usual and then it happened - they went to bed without making up before.

Like so many of their fights, it was pointless.   
It was about Ian coming home late, Mickey forgetting to go grocery shopping after work, Ian texting with some other guy, Mickey getting jealous.   
It ended with Mickey throwing the door to their bedroom shut and going to bed.

When Ian finally decided to try talking it out, Mickey was already asleep, and Ian could just lie next to him and sleep without touching him at all.

The morning was awkward. They never woke up with an unresolved fight still between them.

Mickey woke up first and the first thing he realised, was how far away Ian lay from him. 

But he didn't dare to move closer to him, because their fight was still on his mind and he had no idea how to act on the morning after a fight like this.

So, Mickey got up instead and went about his morning until Ian woke up and joined him on time for breakfast. 

They were completely silent during the meal.

Ian couldn't take this silence anymore. He couldn't take the constant fighting. He couldn't.

"Mickey, we need a break", he finally broke the silence.

Mickey stopped mid movement and stared at him.   
"A what?"

Ian sighed, "We can't go on like this. All the fighting the whole time... we need a break. I'm not happy with this."

Mickey let his fork fall on his plate and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You're dumping me."   
"I'm not... dumping you. I just want a break."

"What's that even supposed to mean? A break? You wanna fuck other people then say so!"   
"This is not about fucking other people, Mick! I don't want to fuck anyone else and I still love you, but where is this supposed to lead? I just think that we need to be apart from each other for a few weeks and figure out if this still works."

"We live together"   
Ian shrugged, "I'll sleep at my old house."   
"You're serious about this? A fucking break?"   
"Yes."

Mickey shook his head and got up, "Forget it Gallagher! If you want to break up, then fucking say so and don't tip toe around it!"   
"I don't know if I want to break up!"   
"You obviously do! Talking about not being happy and needing to be away from me - then go away from me! Fucking leave if you want to. But don't assume I'm gonna wait here like a random Bitch while you fuck others!"

"I didn't say I'd fuck others!"   
"Well I don't care if you do! Go ahead! Maybe all those boys drooling over you will make you happy!"

"Mick, that's not what I-"   
"I don't care.", he said and stared him down, " If you want to go, go. But don't gift wrap it for my sake. Either you stay or we break up. It's your call. I have to go to work", he said and left the kitchen.   
"That's all you got to say? Do you even want me to stay?   
"What does it matter what I want? If you want to go, I can't stop you anyways!"   
When he was about to leave their apartment, Ian came up the door.

"Guess I'm gonna know about your decision when I come back.", Mickey said and looked at him, and while he acted like he didn't care, he looked at him scared and incredibly sad, disappointed, "Right?"

"I love you", was all Ian could really answer, because it was true. He loved him, he just didn't know if that love was worth it.

Mickey bit his bottom lip and nodded shortly, then he left.

~~~~~~\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~○

Mickey came back from work. He had been unconcentrated the whole day. His mind was constantly on Ian and their conversation in the morning. He just hoped that Ian didn't leave yet, and they could talk it out.

They had always talked it out so far, didn't they?   
And yes, they fought a lot, bickered like an old married couple - but they had their nice moments. Mickey felt good around him, he loved him, and he didn't want to be without him.

But he knew from experience that his feelings only counted so much for Ian. When Ian said "Come out or we're done" it didn't matter that Mickey loved him, he had to come out or Ian would have left him.   
So, if Ian wanted to leave him now, there was nothing Mickey could do against it, except apologize.

Mickey took a deep breath before unlocking the door to their apartment. He had bought flowers for Ian - yes, motherfucking flowers!   
He had never done it before, but it was the only thing he could think of doing for Ian to show him, that he didn't want to lose him.

"Ian?", he called through the apartment, "Are you home? Listen, can we talk about this? I'm sorry for this morning... I don't want us to be over", he said while walking through the small apartment, "Freckles? Come on, let's talk about this... I bought you flowers..."

But Ian wasn't home. Fear crept up Mickey's spine. He wasn't here anymore.

Mickey opened their closet - Ian's clothes were gone. Well, most of them. The military uniform and a suit, things he didn't need every day, were still here.

But Ian left.

He left him.

Mickey pressed his lips together and clenched his fist. He closed the closet again and threw the stupid flowers in his hand through the room.

The Milkovich stormed to his fridge and ripped it open to down the first booze he could get his hands on.

He threw the empty beer bottle through his kitchen and kicked the counter until his foot hurt. He shoved a random pile of dishes down and watched them shatter on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian sat on the couch in the Gallagher house and stared at his reflection on the black TV screen.

Lip came back from the kitchen and brought them both a coke, since neither of them was allowed to drink. It's been three days since he left Mickey.

"So, you regret it by now?", Lip asked and sat down next to him.   
Ian shrugged, "I miss Mickey."   
"You want to hear my opinion? It's the right decision to dump him. If you're just fighting the whole time and you're not happy anymore, it's better this way."

Ian rolled his eyes, "What you say doesn't help me. You've always been against him, you would say whatever you have to say, to keep me away from him."

"You want me to say something positive about him?", Lip asked.   
"If even you can find something positive about him, then I should really go back to him", Ian scoffed.

Lip looked at him, "I think, that Mickey would make the world stop turning if you ask him to.", he said honestly.   
Ian shook his head, "Oh please, he doesn't even do the dishes if I ask him to."   
"I'm not talking about chores. Things he does for you, Ian. Be it your disorder or coming out, he did everything you asked and even things you didn't ask of him, but he did what was right, what you needed."

Ian leaned back.   
"You're right... will I ever find someone else who loves me as much as Mickey loves me?"   
"Sure. So many guys are always all over you, I'm sure one of them will love you despite the disorder and won't always fight about every little shit."   
"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Mickey always had a point in his jealousy: Lots of guys want something from you and flirt with you."   
"That's still no reason to be so damn jealous. He should just trust me."   
"Yeah, agree. I'm just saying I get why he would be jealous. Don't know what all those guys see in you, but if everyone would eyefuck my girlfriend all the time, I'd be annoyed too."

"Well, it's too late now anyways.", Ian said eventually and sighed, "He said 'stay or we break up' and he said, he won't wait around for me to come back. When I left that afternoon, I ended it for good... but I'm not even sure If I wanted that."

Lip scoffed, "Come on, it's Mickey. He'd take you back in a heartbeat and we both know it. You'll see: Call him. Ask him for a talk. He'll be down for it."   
"You really think so?"   
Lip nodded.

Ian wanted to talk to Mickey. They needed to talk about this, about their future, their relationship.

He took his phone out. After Ian had left, Mickey didn't try to call him once - what had been weird in Ian's opinion as well. Why wouldn't Mickey at least call him? Try to fight for him? But yeah, he had said, that they'd be over if Ian left. He thought, Ian wanted to leave to fuck others, that he wanted to be away from him for good and break up - and Mickey was too proud to beg him to come back, he was too proud to wait for him to come back.

Ian bit his bottom lip and dialled Mickeys number.

It ringed a few times, but no one picked up. This was weird. It was Saturday, Mickey had no reason to not answer his phone.   
He tried to call him again and again, no answer.   
He desperately looked at Lip and then opened WhatsApp to text him.

 **Freckles** : Mick please pick up your phone

 **Freckles** : I just want to talk, please

 **Freckles** : I never said I wanted to break up, can we talk about this? Us?

 **Freckles** : I just want to know where this fucking leads, Mickey...

"Maybe I was wrong", Lip mumbled when nothing happened, "But hey, the good thing about dating Mickey Milkovich is: You will always find someone better."

Ian shook his head and tried to call him again while going to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian unlocked the door to their apartment. He had tried calling Mickey the whole time, but no answer.

"Mickey?", he called through the apartment, "Are you home? Listen, can we talk about this? I'm sorry that I left... I just wanted to have some time to think...", he said while walking through the small apartment, "Mickey? Come on, let's talk about this..."

There was no answer, Mickey wasn't home.

But that wasn't the worst thing - their apartment was a fucking mess.

Broken dishes and glass were scattered through the kitchen.

Ian got his phone out again to text Mickey.

 **Freckles** : Where are you?

 **Freckles** : Why aren't you home?

 **Freckles** : Are you okay? Please, I'm worried!

 **Freckle** s: Tell me at least if you're okay!

Ian ran his hands through his hair and walked into the bedroom.   
Mickey wasn't here either. But something else caught his eyes: Flowers. Withered, dead flowers thrown through their bedroom.

What was this supposed to mean? Did... Did Mickey bring him flowers? No, Mickey would never do something as "gay" as that - how he would call it.

Ian opened their closet, it was almost completely empty, aside from the few things Ian left here.

Mickey was gone.

He apparently took his things and left too, just like Ian.   
But why? And where could Mickey possibly go?   
Ian tried to call him again while staring at the dead flowers. No one picked up.   
Ian sighed up and eventually started cleaning up the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian stayed at the apartment the whole night, just in case Mickey would come back too, but he didn't.

When Ian woke up, he noticed he had unread messages on WhatsApp. He took his phone as quick as possible - Mickey texted back.

 **Mick** : Fucking hell, calm your ass Gallagher

 **Mick** : I'm with Mandy

 **Mick** : We don't need to talk you clearly made your decision

 **Mick** : You don't want to be with me anymore and that's okay with me, it's your call, really

 **Mick** : If that makes you happy, so be it

 **Mick** : You can have the apartment if you want it

Ian licked his lips, Mickey got it all wrong, he just needed him to listen, just this once.

 **Freckles** : You got it all wrong Mick

 **Freckles** : Don't be like this, please

 **Freckles** : I just want a talk

Ian was determined to stare at his phone screen until Mickey would write back.   
Luckily, he seemed to be more cooperative than yesterday and texted back within five minutes

 **Mick** : What for? It's over, you walked out on me

 **Freckles:** I just want you to listen to me

 **Mick:** I listened. I listened and you said you ain't happy with me and you want to be away from me, so you went away. And I said if you leave stay the fuck gone

 **Freckles:** I wanted a break not a breakup! You're being ridiculous!!!

 **Mick:** What do you care? I'm not your boyfriend anymore

With that Mickey went offline and ignored him again.   
And Ian thought, maybe it really was better this way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came home from a date annoyed.   
Another waste of time.

Every time he came home to the apartment he used to share with Mickey, he got sad.   
He thought he needed someone else than Mickey, someone he wouldn't fight with all the time, someone easier - but easy was boring.

Holy shit was it boring.   
He had always been bored pretty quickly - except of Mickey. He had never been bored of Mickey once in his life. The Milkovich always rocked his world or kicked his ass with everything he did.

He started going out with the guys who were "always all over him" and were flirting with him. But the thing was, they wanted to impress Ian so badly, that they did everything Ian asked of them, agreed with everything he said. It drove Ian mad.

He didn't enjoy not bickering about where they would go to for dinner half as much as he thought.

He needed his small loudmouth boyfriend back.

He tried texting him again.

 **Freckles** : Mickey can we meet? I want to talk

No answer.

 **Freckles:** I know you're mad at me. But I still love you and I never said I really wanted to break up. I wanted time to think. I thought and I just want to talk with you... please stop ignoring me, Mickey...

But again, he was left on read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey didn't know what to think of Ian's texts.   
He missed him, he missed a lot. He loved him.

But he also wanted Ian to be happy, and according to Ian, he hadn't been happy with Mickey.

Mickey didn't want to cage Ian in a bad relationship, so he let him go. He told him to go if he wanted to go and stay if he wanted to stay - and Ian left. So, for Mickey, everything was clear between them, there was nothing to talk about.

And even though Mickey still loved him, he was okay with Ian moving on. And he knew for a fact that Ian moved on. He had seen him one night in a club - on a date with another dude, he had seen how he kissed him. Afterwards Mickey had beat up some random dude outside the club.

So, Ian was dating other people, fucking other people, kissing other people. He moved on so why did he still want to talk? What was there to talk about? He didn't need the break-up-talk. He didn't want the break-up-talk. He wasn't sure if he could take the break-up-talk without either crying or breaking Ian's nose.

He didn't need the "it's better this way" and the "we could stay friends" and the "I hope you'll find someone"   
He didn't want to hear any of these break-up-idioms. Not from the man he wanted to be his someone. His everything.

But he also didn't want to bend himself into a shape that fit with Ian. He changed so much about him already, did so much for him, was ready to do a lot more, but he had to draw the line somewhere. He couldn't change his whole personality - if Ian didn't love this Mickey, then he just didn't love Mickey.

So, while Ian tried to find someone who loved him despite his disorder and wouldn't fight with him all the time, Mickey loved someone who could keep up with him, who wasn't afraid of him, who dared to talk back to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was on another date. The dude of the day was Miles.

It's been a whole evening of "What do you want?" "Whatever you want me to want" - of course he didn't say it like that, they never did, but it was the essence of their conversations, of all of his dates before.

They were in a gay bar to end the evening. Ian was sick and tired of the man and wondered if it was worth it to go home with him and fuck him to get at least something out of this date, when someone stormed past him angrily.

The man ranted something about "Stupid mean bastard! So fucking full of himself, loudmouth thug asshole!"

Ian looked after him and then looked into the direction he came from, whoever this guy was talking about must really be something, "Loudmouth thug asshole" was pretty much his type.

His heart about stopped for a beat when he saw who was sitting at the bar - Mickey.

Ian couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen him in weeks. He looked back at Miles, boring Miles who acted like he had already planned their wedding.   
"Excuse me for a second", Ian said and got up.   
"Okay, sure, but don't be too long"

Ian rolled his eyes and approached Mickey. Another guy was faster than him and sat next to Mickey.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?"   
"I don't know if you can, but if you gonna sit here you better should"   
The guy bought Mickey a drink and started talking with him, Mickey was his usual self: sarcastic, loudmouth, provocative, mildly insulting. The guy seemed lost next to the Milkovich, he didn't know what to do, how to get him into bed, he was confused.

Ian chuckled and decided to step in.   
"Come on, just leave dude", Ian said to the stranger, Mickey and he both turned around to Ian surprised, "You can't keep up with him and we both know that, so get lost."

The guy sighed and got up, Ian took his place next to Mickey.   
"What was that supposed to be?", Mickey asked.   
Ian grinned at him, "I've missed you."

Mickey shrugged, "Don't you have a date to go back to?"   
"No thanks. He's always agreeing with everything I say, bet he would do the laundry in a heartbeat if I asked him to, would never eat my leftovers and never get jealous.", he looked at Mickey, "Who needs that shit? I want someone with strong opinions, who talks back. Who screams at me louder when I scream at him."

"Why?", Mickey asked confused.   
"Everything else is... easy. And easy is boring."   
Mickey looked at him, trying to keep his poker face, "Okay. Then, who is not boring?"   
Ian smiled at him, "You know that."   
Mickey shrugged, "I'm not sure if I do, maybe you should talk about it."

Ian smirked, "You're not boring. You're exciting, you're everything I want from a boyfriend - both the fights and the calm times. I'm sorry I forgot that. So... will you please be my boyfriend again? And come back home?"

Mickey looked at him and then looked back to where Ian's date was waiting impatiently.   
"I told you I'm not gonna wait for you to come back like some bitch while you fuck others."   
"I didn't fuck anyone, they were already so boring while they talked, fucking them would be a form of torture bdsm shit."   
Mickey chuckled.   
"What do I have to do?", Ian asked, "So you come with me tonight and we can go back to normal again?"

Mickey smirked and got up from the bar stool.   
"You'll take me over to your date and dump him, tell him that you're mine and you'll kiss me."   
Ian grinned widely, he got up and took Mickeys hand to pull him over to Miles.

"Hey, there you are", Miles beamed up at him before noticing Mickey.

"Yeah, listen Miles, no offence, but this ain't working. You're a boring people pleaser who lacks personality and talking to you is worse than watching the weather forecast. You're everything Mickey here isn't", he looked at Mickey, "And I'm his forever and no other guy will ever get his place in my heart."

Mickey smiled lovingly at him and Ian pulled him to him and kissed him.   
Miles was too confused to even say anything.

"Like this?", Ian whispered when he broke the kiss again.   
Mickey grinned at him, "A bit sappy towards the ending, but I'll take it. Now move your ass home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later.

"I told you, he didn't flirt with me, you imagined it!", Ian ranted when they entered their apartment.  
"I did not!"   
"Yes, you did!"   
"He wrote his fucking phone number on your napkin!"   
"And? That's no reason to yell at him and make a scene in the diner!"   
"Oh, hell it was! I make the fucking effort to go on a date with you and hair-guy thinks he can get your dick? I don't fucking think so!"  
"Mick, you're being ridiculous! They almost kicked us out of the diner!"   
"Doesn't matter, we're not going back there as long this fucking waiter works there and tries to blow you every time you look at him."   
"What was I supposed to do? Not look at him anymore?"   
"For example! You were on a date with me, was there any reason to look at some other dude than me?"

Ian looked at him, almost ready to yell back, but he stopped suddenly. Mickey stood in front of him, made hair, the nice shirt, the tight fitting pants, the shining blue eyes - there was no reason to look at anyone else as long as Mickey was in the room.

He wordlessly pulled him close to him and kissed him. Mickey was surprised but kissed him back, wrapped his arms around him and pushed their bodies together. Ian sat down on the couch with Mickey on top of him.

"I love you so much", he mumbled when they separated, "I've missed this. You're right I should have stopped his flirting from the get-go... maybe I didn't because I unconsciously wanted you to make a scene... it's kinda hot when you tell everyone that I'm your man."

Mickey smirked, "You are my man. Only mine."   
Ian nodded, "Only yours forever."   
"You better be, if you ever leave me again, I won't take you back."   
"You think I'm that stupid twice?"   
"You can be really stupid sometimes", Mickey shrugged, and Ian chuckled and kissed him again, quickly freeing him from his jacket and the shirt.


End file.
